Rencontre
by Yuki Shuhime
Summary: Récit de la rencontre entre Brian et Justin en POV Brian et POV Justin.


-1**Titre ****: Rencontre I**

**Auteur ****: Yuki Shuhime**

**Type ****: TS**

**Univers ****: Queer As Folk**

**Rated ****: M**

**Couple ****: Brian/Justin**

**Résumé ****: Récit de la rencontre entre Brian et Justin en POV Brian **

**Situation :**** Episode 1, Saison 1.**

**Disclamer ****: Les personnages appartiennent au gars qui a fait la série ^^**

**Soirée au Babylone. Après avoir danser un peu, je descendis dans la backroom à la recherche de viande fraiche.**

**Et je prenais mon pied. Et oui, je me faisait pomper par un des plus beaux mecs de Pittsburg, enfin, un de ceux que j'avais pas encore baiser.**

**Alors que j'allais lui repeindre la bouche en blanc, Mickey se pointe pour me faire un sermon. Et gnagna, faut rentrer et gnagna, on bosse demain. Pfff quelles bandes de tapettes ses trois là. **

**Ouai, j'parle de Ted, Emmett et Mickael. Et il faut que je les ramène faire coucouche panier au lieu de me faire pomper … Fais chier. **

_**« - Il faut qu'on y aille hein, Ohoho ?**_

_**- Attends, faut que je lui file mon numéro de téléphone.**_

_**- Ben quoi, il est écrit sur ta queue. Bon t'en as pour combien de temps ?**_

_**- 10 minutes maximum. »**_

**Bon quand j'eu fini, je repartis de la backroom et j'allai retrouver ma bande de tantouses préférées. **

_**« -Bah ça a pas trainer dis donc. (Mickey)**_

_**- Tu m'étonnes, quand on a autant d'heures de vol. (Ted)**_

_**- Je m'ennuyais.**_

_**- Bien sur, c'est bien connu, se faire sucer c'est d'un ennui mortel ! (Emmett)**_

_**- Moi je le trouvais pas mal ton mec ! (Mickey)**_

_**- Toi tu trouve tous le monde pas mal. **_

**Mais au moment de monter dans la jeep, j'aperçu un nouveau mec. **

**Putain ce qu'il était sex, je me le taperais bien dis donc. Surtout que je l'avais jamais vu trainer dans le coin. C'est un nouveau surement. Wahou, il marchait vers moi, sa chemise à carreaux ouvert sur un débardeur blanc. Il est blond et ressemblait à un petit ange.**

**Je plantai les mecs là et j'y allais. Je marchais vers lui de ma démarche qui voulait dire « hé, regarde moi et pleure » et je allais lui parler : **

_**« Ca va toi ? T'as passé une bonne soirée ?**_

_**- Oh j'ai fais le tour des bars, et voila. BoyToy, le MitHook … (Justin) »**_

**Ptain, même sa voix est sex. C'est décidé, je le ramène.**

_**« - Le MitHook ? C'est vrai ? Génial t'es branché cuir !**_

_**- Ouai. (Justin)**_

_**-Tu allais où comme ça ?**_

_**- Je sais pas, nulle part. (Justin)**_

_**- On va arranger ça … »**_

**Je partis avec le petit ange sous le bras, je montai dans la jeep et je me cassai. **

_**« Hé ? Hé ? Et nous on rentre comment ? (Emmett)**_

_**-Ted n'a qu'à vous ramenez ! »**_

**Je démarrai.**

_**« Merci du cadeau (Ted) **_

_**- Enfoiré ! (Mickey) »**_

**Je passe la porte de chez moi, retirai ma veste en cuir et demandai à mon mec de fermer la porte. Il était tout anxieux. J'allais lui sortir le grand jeu ! **

**Je commençais à me déshabiller. J'enlevai le haut d'abord, puis j'attrapai une bouteille d'eau.**

**Lentement, je fis couler l'eau sur mon visage, profitant de la fraicheur et de l'excitation que ça provoquait sur mon joli petit ange. Je secouais les cheveux avec sensualité, rependant partout sur mon torse les petites gouttelettes d'eau.**

_**« T'as un super appart. (il n'en pouvait déjà plus). J'adore ta cuisine. (Justin)**_

_**- Un peu de Spécial K ?**_

_**- D'accord, j'aime bien les céréales. (Justin)**_

_**- C'est pas le genre de céréales qu'on mange au petit dèj. C'est une préparation spéciale concocté par mon droguiste DJ. »**_

**Je déboutonnai mon pantalon, fis glisser mon jock-strap.**

_**« - Oh, je suis allergique à pas mal de médicament. Un jour mon médecin m'a prescrit des antibio et j'ai failli crever. Pareil pour le dilétyl. (Justin)**_

_**- Le dilétyl. On pas être au dilétyl. Le dilétyl c'Est-ce qu'on donne aux gens qui sont allergiques à tous les autres médocs. **_

_**-Oh oui, Oh la codéïne. La codéïne c'est le pire, ça m'a donné une diarrhée d'enfer et la gerbe, je te dis pas, je pouvais rien contrôler. (Justin)**_

_**- D'accord. Je mettrais la boite sur la plus haute étagère, hors de ta portée. »**_

**Je retirai le jock-strap et me retrouvai complètement nu devant lui. Il était bouche bée. J'écartai les bras et lui dit :**

_**« Tu viens ou tu te retiens ?**_

_**Ou tu te retiens et tu viens ? **_

_**Ou tu viens et tu reste. »**_

**Il s'approcha de moi, enfin. Ma tête toucha la sienne. Ma bouche se dirigea vers son cou, une feinte. Je relèvai la tête, le regardai et je l'embrassai. Mes doigts détachèrent d'un coup sec les boutons de sa braguette. Nos langues se rencontrèrent et se frôlèrent sensuellement. Puis il s'accrocha à moi, passant ses bras autours de mon cou. C'est tellement intense. Je lui bouffais littéralement le visage en me frottant contre lui. Il émit un râle de puceau en rut délicieux.**

**Je l'embrassait encore et encore, mes mains découvraient ses hanches, sa nuque, ses cheveux, alors qu'il me serrait contre lui. Je n'en peux plus, après un regard entendu, je lui retirai son tee-shirt, mon torse touchant enfin le sien, nos peau l'une contre l'autre.**

**Nous étions sur le lit. J'étais à califourchon sur lui. Je le masturbais lentement, puis plus vite. Je lui disais :**

_**« Ne jouis pas tout de suite.**_

_**- Je vais essayer… Arrête ! (Justin) »**_

**Je le lâchai et le regardai. **

_**« Qu'Est-ce que tu aime faire ?**_

_**- Je sais pas, regarder la télé, jouer à la console de jeux. (Justin)**_

_**- Non je veux dire au lit.**_

_**- Ah euh. Ca j'aime bien. (Justin)**_

_**- Tu es plutôt actif ou passif ?**_

_**- Je suis actif … Et passif. (Justin)**_

_**- Génial ! Auto-reverse.**_

_**- Je suis ambidextre aussi. C'est vraiment perturbant car je sais jamais de quelle main je vais me servir quand je … (Justin)**_

_**- T'aimes te faire bouffer ?**_

_**- Ouais, j'adore ça. (Justin)**_

_**- Génial, on y go ? Alors ?**_

_**- Euh, qu'Est-ce que tu veux dire exactement. (Justin)»**_

**Le téléphone sonna. Fais chier. Je continuai de le branler alors que je parlai à Mélanie :**

_**« -Oui ? Quoi, quand ça ? Tu te fous de moi ? Oui excuse moi, c'était à quelle heure ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu ? Oui j'étais sorti et alors ? Ah je le crois pas.**_

_**- Aaaaaaaah (Justin)**_

_**- Fait chier bordel, je t'avais d'attendre.**_

_**- Excuse moi, j'étais au bords. (Justin)**_

_**- T'en a foutu partout sur la couette. Merci je m'en souviendrais.**_

_**- Mais c'est pas grave, ça se met à la machine nan ? Tu verrais l'état de mes draps. (Justin)**_

_**- Oui, c'est rien c'est un copain. C'est quoi ton nom déjà ? **_

_**- Justin. (Justin)**_

_**- Justin. J'arrive tout de suite. »**_

**J'appelais immédiatement Mickey pour lui dire de ramener son cul ici et de m'accompagner illico presto à la maternité. **

_**« Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? (Justin)**_

_**- Rien, j'expliquerais. Rhabille toi, on y va.**_

_**- On va où ? (Justin)**_

_**- Chez toi.**_

_**- Chez moi ? Je peux pas j'ai dis à mes parents que je dormais chez un copain. (Justin)**_

_**- Tu habites chez tes parents ?**_

_**- Euh oui mais je suis encore au lycée, enfin à la fac, en licence ou en deug enfin entre la licence et le deug. (Justin)**_

_**-Et t'as quel âge ?**_

_**-21 ans. (Justin)**_

_**-Et tu es né en quelle année ?**_

_**-… 1979 ? (Justin)**_

_**-Menteur tu as calculé avant de répondre. T'as quel âge en vrai ?**_

_**-20, 19, 18, (Justin)**_

_**-Tu me fais quoi, un lancement de missile ?**_

_**-17, j'ai 17 ans (Justin)**_

_**-Mais qu'est ce qui ont les jeunes aujourd'hui.**_

_**-On a juste baiser comme tout le monde tiens. (Justin)**_

_**-Dis donc, t'as déjà baiser avec un mec avant**_

_**-Ouais, enfin pas exactement, disons que c'est la première fois (Justin)**_

_**-C'est ce que je me suis dis. T'es un petit jeune.**_

**On se rhabillait ensemble quand je lui racontais la scène de douche la plus célèbre au monde.**

_**« Moi j'avais 14 ans la première fois.**_

_**-Ca c'est vraiment jeune. (Justin)**_

_**-C'était avec mon prof de gym.**_

_**-Je paris que ça devait être un vieux pervers. (Justin)**_

_**-Ce vieux pervers comme tu dis devait avoir l'âge que j'ai maintenant. C'était après un cours, dans les vestiaires. Il était en train de prendre sa douche. J'étais venu récupérer un truc, un bouquin ou mon jock-strap, enfin je m'en souviens plus. Toujours était-il qu'il était devant moi à poil entrain de se savonner. J'étais planté là, il m'a vu, le bermudas déformé par la trique. J'ai foncé sous la douche sans même me dessaper. Je me suis mis à genoux et je l'ai pompé.**_

_**-Et il t'a laissé faire ? (Justin)**_

_**-S'il m'a laissé faire ? Il en redemandait !**_

_**-Je parie que t'as flippé. **_

_**-La première fois je crois que tout le monde flippe. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai tout oublié.**_

**Nous retrouvions Mickael qui s'était débarrassé de son coup foireux et il grimpa … à l'arrière :**

_**« Quoi tu l'as emmené ? (Mickey)**_

_**-Il savait pas où aller. Allez monte !**_

_**-Roooh. » (Mickey)**_

**Je conduisis le plus vite possible. Arrivés à l'hôpital, nous courûmes tous les trois dans les couloirs, slalomant entre les brancard et les brancardiers pour rejoindre la chambre.**

**Lindsay était allongée dans son lit, entourée d'un troupeau de goudous. Mélanie était à sa droite et elles tenaient dans leur bras, le bébé, mon bébé.**

_**« Oh mon Dieu.**_

_**-Dis bonjours à ton fils ! (Lindsay)**_

_**-Allez vas y ! (Mickey)**_

_**-Les contractions ont commencées quand ? **_

_**-Vers 19h ! (Mélanie)**_

_**-Et 6h plus tard, il était là ! (Lindsay)**_

_**-J'aurais bien aimé être là, c'est pas demain la vieille que je reverrais une chatte.**_

_**-C'est fou ce qu'il te ressemble … (Lindsay)**_

_**-C'est qu'il doit être de moi !**_

_**-Dis le lui toi-même … (Lindsay) » **_

**Je me penchai sur Lindsay pour attraper mon fils, mais Mélanie montait la garde :**

_**« Fais attention, ne le laisse pas tomber ! (Mélanie)**_

_**-C'est exactement ce que j'avais l'intention de faire … »**_

**Wahou, je portai mon fils dans mes bras. Quelle sensation étrange. Flippant !**

_**« On a réfléchi à des prénoms … Mel a proposé de l'appeler Abraham comme son grand-père, mais j'aime Gus. (Lindsay).**_

_**-Qu'Est-ce que t'en dit ?**_

_**-Avec un prénom comme Abraham, personne ne survivrait une journée à l'école. Par contre Gus ça devrait aller. (Justin)**_

_**-C'est très gentil mais à qui ai-je l'honneur ? (Mélanie)**_

_**-Il s'appelle euh … euh**_

_**-Justin (Mickey)**_

_**-J'étais au téléphone avec toi quand il m'a déchargé dessus.**_

_**-Oh Brian ! (Lindsay)**_

_**-Il a pas pu se retenir. Il n'a que 17 ans. **_

_**-Toi et Lindsay, vous avez eu votre bébé en même temps. (Mélanie)**_

_**-Sauf que le mien viendra pas me téter, sauf si je lui demande. »**_

**Je regardais mon fils : Gus, c'est bien un nom de macho ! Allez pti Gus, fais risette à Papa =)**

**Au bout de quelques minutes, je parti avec Mickey sur le toit de l'hôpital pour faire un peu le point. Nous admirions la vue sur Pittsburg.**

_**« Ah ça me dégoute toutes ces goudous entrain de lui faire des areuh et des guiliguilis. (Michael)**_

_**-Toutes les femmes font ça aux bébés.**_

_**-Je te parle pas du bébé, je parle de Justin. Ca me fait bizarre que tu es un fils. C'est quand même génial non ? (Michael)**_

_**-Ouai génial tu parles, pour te rappeler à chaque instant que le temps s'égrène inexorablement et que tu vieillis de secondes en secondes. **_

_**-Continue comme ça et tu auras vite des cheveux gris. Ah je crois que j'en vois un ! (Michael)**_

_**-Pourquoi personne m'en a empêché ?**_

_**-Et moi je compte pour du beurre ? Mais tu m'as pas écouter. Tu t'es laissé bourrer le mou par les flatteries de Lindsay : « Oh Brian tu es trop beau, Oh Brian tu es si intelligent, tu dois avoir des gènes hors pair, et je parle pas de ton jean. Maintenant t'es coincé avec un gamin, pour toute la vie. (Michael)**_

_**-Mouais ».**_

**Je grimpai sur le muret me séparant du vide, libérateur. J'avais en vie de sauter, pour voir. Juste pour voir.**

_**« Il reste toujours une solution … Je pourrais mettre fin à ça tout de suite.**_

_**-Oh ne la joue pas mélodramatique, comme dans Urgences, la naissance et la mort dans le même épisode. Allez descend de là. (Michael)**_

_**-Il va falloir que tu viennes me chercher.**_

_**-Je suis sérieux, arrêtes de déconner. (Michael)**_

_**-Je vais sauter ! »**_

**Je tenais Michael devant moi, les mains sur son ventre. J'étendais les bras :**

_**« Viens Michael, on va s'envoler, comme dans les Bds. Je suis Superman. Je vais te faire découvrir le monde !**_

_**-Pourquoi c'est toujours moi, Loïs Lane ? » (Michael)**_

**Je l'embrassai en le serrant contre moi. Michael était vraiment mon meilleur ami. Je l'aimai tant !**

_**« Félicitation, Papa » (Michael)**_

**Et nous nous enlaçâmes sur le petit muret au dessus du vide, prenant conscience du peu de choses qui nous rattachait à la vie.**

**Nous déambulions dans les couloirs de l'hôpital pour dire au revoir à Lindsay et retrouver Justin, avant de rentrer au lit. Je percutai un médecin craquant en tenue de bloc :**

_**« Oh pardon …**_

_**-Arrêtes ! (Michael)**_

_**-Je me le suis déjà fait.**_

_**-C'est pas vrai, tu l'as regardé dans les yeux. (Michael)**_

_**-Crois le ou non, j'ai baisé avec !**_

_**-Et c'était comment ? (Michael)**_

_**-Fabuleux ! **_

_**-Bon alors maintenant, tu vas dire bonsoir à Lindsay et tu rentre te mettre au pieu pour être en forme pendant les 20 prochaines années pour élever ton moutard. (Michael) »**_

**Je trouvai enfin Justin, qui était en train de se faire lire les lignes de la main par une goudou :**

_**« C'est trop femelle ici, pour un jeune pd puceau comme toi ! Allez, on se rejoint dehors.**_

**Je le confiai à Michael alors que je rejoignis Lindsay, en m'élançant sur un fauteuil roulant. Alors que l'infirmière reprenait Gus pour le mettre en pouponnières et m'indiquait la sortie pour laisser la mère se reposer, Lindsay lui dit que je pouvais rester et j'entrais, dire au revoir à mon fils :**

_**« Fais de beaux rêves, amour de ma vie, pour ta première nuit sur terre. »**_

**Je tombai dans la mièvrerie … Dégoutant ! Alors que Mélanie proposait de chercher quelque chose à boire pour Lindsay, elle me demanda si je voulais quelque chose. Ca lui coutait, ça se voyait. J'adorais ça. Je lui répondis : « Si tu vois une bouteille de Poppers qui traine ...»**

**Je sautai sur le lit de Lindsay, m'assit à côté d'elle en la prenant contre moi :**

_**« Enfin seuls, voila, mission accomplie, Papa et Maman, Hé ?**_

_**-M'en veux pas, je me sens juste un peu dépressive. (Lindsay)**_

_**-Je dirais rien à personne.**_

_**-Qui aurait cru ? Nous deux ? Parents ? (Lindsay)**_

_**-Un garçon avec une fille, ça fait froid dans le dos. Tu crois qu'on va virer hétéro ?**_

_**-On va essayer, hihi, on grandit, on est entrain de prendre un coup de vieux ! (Lindsay)**_

_**-Dis pas ça Wendy, je veux pas grandir.**_

_**-N'est pas peur, si nos parents ont pu tout foutre en l'air, alors nous aussi ! (Lindsay)**_

_**-Je veux pas que tu t'inquiètes question finance, tu me suis ? Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit …**_

_**-Non, c'est va aller. Mais merci. (Lindsay)**_

_**-Tu vois, je t'aurais bien baiser ! Mais j'ai eu peur que ta gonzesse me démolisse le protrait.**_

_**-Arrêtes ! (Lindsay)**_

_**-Je suis sérieux, elle mettrait KO Oscar de la Renta.**_

_**-Tu veux dire de la Oya ? (Lindsay)**_

_**-Si tu veux.**_

_**-T'as eu beaucoup d'occasions. (Lindsay)**_

_**-Si je m'en souviens bien, j'en ai profité un petit peu.**_

_**-C'était plutôt pas mal … (Lindsay)**_

_**-Tu es entrain de me dire que je suis un hétéro refoulé ?**_

_**-J'irais pas jusque là ! (Lindsay)**_

_**-Alors c'est aussi bien comme ça =) »**_

**J'embrassai passionnément ma Lindsay. A ce moment là, Mélanie arriva, secouant son flacon de « Galçons ! »**

**J'étais dans ma voiture, complètement déchirer ! Michael conduisait. Je produisais des borborygmes sensés représentés les premiers mots de mon fils : « Tip tip tip =) »**

_**« Brian, tu as pris quoi ? (Michael)**_

_**-A, B, C, D, Extasy ! héhé, j'apprends à mon petit bébé l'alphabet. Je vais t'enculer, je vais te défoncer toute la nuit. »**_

**Je me penchais pour embrasser Justin. Je passai mes mains sous son tee-shirt. Je descendais sa braguette et commençait à le sucer quand je sursautais. Michael avait fait un brusque écart sur la route !**

_**« Fais chier !**_

_**-Désolé, je voulais pas écraser le chien ! (Michael)**_

_**-Fais chier ton clébard !**_

_**-Allez la marmaille ! Je te ramène chez toi. Où Est-ce que tu habites ? (Michael)**_

_**-Il rentre avec moi !**_

_**-Oh ça m'étonnerais. (Michael)**_

_**-attention question quizz : silence sur le plateau, première question, plusieurs réponse possibles : Est-ce que tu veux venir chez moi ? Oui, réponse A, Oui, réponse B, Oui réponse C. Biiip temps écoulé, posez vos crayons. Quelle est votre réponse ?**_

_**-Aucune des trois ! On le ramène chez lui ! (Michael)**_

_**-Je rentre avec lui ! (Justin)**_

_**-Brave petit gars, tu mérite un A+. »**_

**Rentrés à la maison, nous reprenions les choses où nous les avions laisser. Sensuellement, je le déshabillais, l'effeuillant doucement mais rapidement le petit Justin. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait être sexy ! Il m'excitait tellement. Nous nous embrassions furieusement, nous bouffant mutuellement la figure. Sa peau contre ma peau, totalement nu l'un contre l'autre. Sa bite me frôlait avec la fougue de la jeunesse. Je posais mes mains partout sur lui, découvrant son corps avec désir. J'allais le baiser comme il ne le serait jamais ! **

**Nous nous couchâmes sur le lit, roulant l'un avec l'autre, nos bassins collés l'un contre l'autre. Je le plaquais contre le lit, le retournant pour le lécher le dos. Je faisais glisser ma langue le long de ses vertèbres, lui arrachant d'abominables petits gémissants de puceau :**

_**« Tu vois, maintenant, tu sais ce que c'est de se faire bouffer ! »**_

**Je continuais mes attouchements sur son corps délicieux. Putain ce qu'il était bandant. Je le retournais sur le dos, pour enfin pouvoir rentrer en lui.**

_**« Mets tes jambes, sur mes épaules, voilà.**_

_**-Attends, au lycée, on nous a fait des cours de sexe sans risque.**_

_**-Et bah on va passer à la pratique. Vas y, mets le moi, fais le glisser sur ma queue. »**_

**J'attrapais du lubrifiant et lui en passait délicatement sur l'anus. Il frissonna.**

_**« Oh c'est froid ! Arrêtes, vas y doucement ! (Justin)**_

_**-T'inquiètes pas.**_

_**-Aaaaaaaah, j'ai mal. Ca fait mal. Ca fait toujours mal comme ça ? (Justin)**_

_**-Un peu, mais c'Est-ce qui en fait le charme.**_

_**-Aaaaaaah !**_

_**-Détents toi, je veux que tu te souviens de ce moment, quelque soit le mec que tu aimeras, tu m'auras toujours dans peau … »**_

**J'entrais en lui lentement, pénétrant sa chair au plus profond. Il gémissait fort. Je m'activais en lui, lui faisant ressentir mille et un plaisirs. Il n'oublierait jamais sa première fois. Je l'embrassai encore et encore. J'en étais fier. En quelques coups de reins, je vins dans Justin qui hurla avec moi. Finalement, nous nous endormîmes. **

**Le réveil sonna. J'étais la tête dans le cul. Je me retournai, encore endormi et senti une présence contre moi. Je ronronnais d'abord d'aise avec de me lever en sursaut :**

_**« -Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ?**_

_**-Tu as dit que je pouvais rester. (Justin)**_

_**-Ah oui, tes parents, il te croit chez un ami. »**_

**Je me rappelai furtivement de ce type et de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Soudain, je me redressai dans le lit et jetai un œil à mon appart. J'hurlais !**

_**« -Saloperie qu'est ce qui s'est passé, laisse moi deviné, j'ai essayer de faire le poirier**_

_**-Et du jonglage, tu n'es pas très doué. » (Justin)**_

**Grrr, encore une fois. C'est pas possible, il faut que j'arrête de me mettre minable. Je vais tuer mon appart =(.**

_**« -Merde ! Pourquoi je me mets dans ses états ? Je sais pourquoi ! Cette grosse truie d'Anita m'avait jurer que c'était des X alors que c'était de la daube trafiqué dans une baignoire au fin fond du Mexique.**_

_**-Voila pourquoi il ne faut pas prendre de médicament non prescris par son médecin ou un pharmacien sérieux. (Justin)**_

_**-Tu fais quoi là ? La pub pour le ministère de la santé ? Rhabilles toi, je te ramène. **_

_**-Et comment, c'est Michael qui a ta voiture. Tu étais trop rai … (Justin)**_

_**-Je sais ce qui sait passer, j'était là. Je me souviens de tous, dans les moindre détails. Comment tu t'appelles déjà ?**_

_**-Justin !**_

_**-Ah ouai, c'est vrai.**_

_**-Je peux prendre une douche ? (Justin)**_

_**-Oauis, dépêche toi, c'est par là bas. Enfin, je crois. »**_

**Je m'extirpai avec difficulté de mon lit pour rejoindre le téléphone et écouter mes messages sur le répondeur :**

_**« Où Est-ce que tu es passé, ton portable est éteint tout le temps, j'ai pas arrêté d'essayer de te joindre. Lindsay a perdu les eaux, les contractions commencent. On est à l'hosto. (Mélanie)**_

_**-Merde j'ai un bébé ! **_

_**-Aie c'est bouillant ! (Justin)**_

_**-Deux bébés ... »**_

**Je rejoignis Justin sous la douche, me collant nu contre son dos. Je lui demandai :**

_**« -Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que j'avais un fils**_

_**-Tu as dis que te souvenais de tout. (Justin)**_

_**-Tout est arrivé si vite. Comment il s'appelle déjà ?**_

_**-Gus, c'est moi qui est choisi. Tu l'as baisé pour de vrai ? (Justin)**_

_**-Qui ça ?**_

_**-Lindsay ! (Justin)**_

_**-C'est très grossier !**_

_**-Alors oui ou non ? (Justin)**_

_**-J'ai craché dans un verre et ils lui ont fait gicler à l'intérieur.**_

_**-Ah, c'est dégueulasse. Elle devait vraiment avoir envie d'un enfant. (Justin)**_

_**-Comme la plupart des nanas.**_

_**-Même les lesbiennes ? (Justin)**_

_**-Les lesbiennes sont des femmes, enfin si on veut.**_

_**-Ma mère dit parfois qu'elle aurait préféré que je ne sois pas né. (Justin)**_

_**-Elle c'est aperçut qu'il fallait qu'elle s'occupe de son morveux jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.**_

_**-Alors tu comptes t'en occuper ? (Justin)**_

_**-Ah non, les brouteuses de minous s'en chargeront. Mais je serais là pour lui apporter la présence masculine indispensable à son épanouissement.**_

_**-Je parie que Mélanie s'en sortira mieux que toi. (Justin)**_

_**-Si tu continues de dire des bêtises, tu auras le droit à une fessée.**_

_**-Ah ouui ! (Justin)**_

_**-On remet le couvert ? »**_

**Pendant de longues minutes, je le baisais sous l'eau chaude de la douche, coulant sensuellement sur nos deux corps en fusion. Après un orgasme foudroyant, nous sortîmes pour nous préparer.**

**Nous nous habillions lorsque Michael arriva. J'embrassais encore la bouche pulpeuse de Justin en lui remontant le jean sur les hanches :**

_**« -Encore ? Vous en avez pas eu assez hier soir ? (Michael)**_

_**-J'ai banni le mot assez de mon vocabulaire. Et puis, il ne pouvait partir sans un petit déjeuner composé d'une rations d'énergie super protéinée. »**_

**Je partis devant, laissant Justin finir de s'habiller et rattrouper ses affaires :**

_**« Dépêches toi, on va le mettre en retard. »**_

**Lorsque nous arrivâmes en bas de mon immeuble, je vis ma jeep. Et là, errection nerveuse ! Elle était tagguée en rose pâle d'un énorme : Faggot (Tapette) sur le flanc droit. Je regardais Michael :**

_**« -C'est pas ma faute, je t'ai dis que c'est les gamins de ma rue ! (Michael)**_

_**-Le gang des mômes de 12 ans ?**_

_**-Il s'y mettent tôt de nos jours. (Michael)**_

_**-Hihi, j'ai l'impression d'entendre mes parents. (Justin)**_

_**-Allez on y va, il faut emmener le petit à l'école.**_

_**-Avec ça ? (Michael**_

_**-Ca te gènes ?**_

_**-Ben non ! (Justin)»**_

**Nous roulâmes jusqu'au lycée de Justin, j'étais un peu à cran. Je freinais violemment et dérapais, affichant en évidence le tag. Justin se tassa dans la voiture. Je pris ma voix de père de famille et dis :**

_**« On est arrivé mon ange !**_

_**-Et rentre directement à la maison après l'école. (Michael)**_

_**-Et ne traine pas dans les vestiaires avec ton prof de gym !**_

_**-Tu lui as pas raconté ça au moins ? (Michael)**_

_**-Bien sur que si, la scène de douche la plus célèbre depuis Psychose.**_

_**-He Justin tu me fais une petite pipe (Connard)**_

_**-Et moi je vais te défoncer ton petit cul de pucelle.**_

_**-Quand Est-ce que je te reverrais ? (Justin)**_

_**-Tu me vois là maintenant.**_

_**-Je veux dire plus tard. Ce soir ? (Justin)**_

_**-Qui sait où je serais ce soir …**_

_**-Allez tu y vas maintenant ! (Michael)**_

_**-Stp ! (Justin)**_

_**-RDV dans tes rêves … »**_

**Et nous partons, moi et Michael.**

_**« Enfin débarrassé ! (Michael)**_

_**Il a failli m'avoir …**_

_**-Quoi ? Toi ? Quelqu'un à failli t'avoir ? (Michael)**_

_**-J'ai dit failli ! Je te dépose au magasin ?**_

_**-J'espère bien … Et tu ferais bien de faire repeindre ça avant d'arriver au boulot. (Michael)**_

_**-Pourquoi ? Je l'aime bien comme ça moi ! Ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent, je les emmerde ! Ils peuvent même l'écrire en lettre clignotantes : TAPETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTE ! »**_

**FIN**

**Reviews =)**


End file.
